In the sport of soccer speed of the feet, agility of the feet and body, eye to foot coordination, and physical stamina or conditioning are in the top priority of the necessities a soccer player needs or should train at acquiring. Part of the basic "skills training" players are taught are the training regimens of dribbling the ball back and forth between the feet, juggling the ball with the feet, knees, chest, and head, and negotiating the ball around or through colored cones placed on the ground. During these regimens control of the ball is frequently lost and the ball must be chased down to resume practice.
The closest prior art to the present invention contemplates the user placing one foot on a platform while, with the other foot, kicking a ball tethered with elastic bands at a constant low height. This apparatus also contemplates that one foot of the player must at all times remain in contact with the platform of the apparatus so as to provide stabilization. The present invention has advantage over this prior art because the present invention allows the user to make natural movements of the body, as relates to the bodily movements necessary to kick a soccer ball. The present invention also allows the user to use both feet in alternating succession. Thus, training is provided by the present invention to help an individual to refine the movements that are necessary and actually occur during performance of the sport. This is because the ball on the present invention is allowed to travel vertically as well as horizontally and can be adjusted to different heights.
Several other related examples of prior art show training practice devices whereby a ball is attached to a tether line or anchor in the form of a helical coil. These devices must be staked to the ground and the ball is then kicked and then retrieved by rewinding the line or by the retraction of the coil. These devices must be used out of doors. The present invention may be used either in or out of doors and, depending on the variation, may be either permanently mounted or portable. The present invention also requires no effort by the user for the ball to be returned to its original position.